vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Judeeebug
Name: Judy Age: 15 Birthday: September 24, 1996 Horoscope: Libra Chinese Zodiac: Rat Current Location: Canada Height: Shorter than Henri Introduction Since Judy wrote my biography, I decided it was only appropriate that I wrote one for her. But all the bold will be me, adding stuff (Judy that is) because I thought Henri would know me better after being friends for so long. Judy is very passionate about the environment. Damn right I am! When she grows up, she wants to be a biologist of some sort... maybe she'll be a conservation biologist? Sustainability research or evolution biologist. Judy likes to play Transformice, which I introduced to her one day. Well actually, you told me you were playing so I wanted to try it out but I hated it. Then a year later I decided to play again, and I hated it all over again. Then I decided to make an account, and now I've just been addicted. ' She knew how to wall jump relatively early in her Transformice career. '''Yeah, cause I went into a room and made myself learn. Maybe I should do that with my shamming... ' She also likes to go on bike rides, even though she's a disaster on two wheels. She crashes into things all the time. 'This one time I almost ran over a baby in the park, but I didn't, so it's okay. I also fell onto the road right infront of a car. I broke my bike on the side of the road once and had to call my mom to pick me up. I flipped over my bike once and got trapped under it because it was wedged between a stump and a dirt pile. And there are many other times where I have nearly been killed while bike riding. ' Judy has a very distinct laugh. It can be very loud, but sometimes no sound comes out of her mouth at all! '''Everyone says I look like I'm choking or dying or something when I silent laugh. This one time my teacher thought I was in pain/crying and she ran over to see if I was okay but I was actually just laughing too hard. She said she almost had to call first aid or something. '''She can even snort sometimes, which causes people to look over and start laughing at her laugh. Judy read Harry Potter when she was in grade 7. Yes, GRADE 7. YOU READ THEM RELATIVELY LATE. '''EARLIER THAN YOU. '''Gosh. Anyway, she's quite obsessed with Harry Potter. '''I looooove Tom Felton. '''She's also pretty obsessed with The Hunger Games, but mostly Peeta. '''Cause I will never love another person. LOL. '''I INTRODUCED THE HUNGER GAMES TO JUDY. '''Oh whatever you just told me you read them, you didn't recommend them or anything. '''Gosh. Anyway, she really likes Peeta, a fictional character! She even decided to memorize the entire last paragraph (or two) after she finished. '''Cause it's flawless. In grade 9, we were watching a birth video in sex ed class. There was a TV outside of the classroom that was showing the Vancouver Olympics. Curling was on, and someone had made a nice shot. Just as Judy exclaimed, "Nice shot!", the man ejaculated in the woman's vagina.' Yes, this is quite accurate.' Love Life In grade 7, Judy liked this boy. She called him every day just so she could talk to him. She would ask him about homework, even though she knew what she was doing. The rest of the class found out about her obsessive calling, and most people figured out that she liked this boy. I was a... child. But we're friends now! So it's okay. '''And she also said that she would lick his barf off of the ground. '''LOOOL. I don't even remember saying that. '''Thankfully, she moved past this crush obsession. '''Yeah, cause I moved onto bigger and better things. Unfortunately, now she likes old men. She likes David Suzuki, George Takai and Peter Mansbridge (just to name a few).And Mr. Kamimura. I like older Japanese men because they are just so.. glorious! She has also developed a liking for teachers, which is extremely inappropriate and slightly frightening.' Love is love.' However, I personally think she could be a lesbian. In grade 9, she was involved with a play. A fellow cast member was so excited, after she correctly recited her lines, that she kissed Judy. ' This is what happened in more detail I guess. Julia had just done her scene and that was the first time ever she had gotten her lines right. So when she was coming off the stage I was there. She was so ecstatic and I stood up to congratulate her. We were hugging when we looked each other in the eyes and we just kissed. I don't even know why or how it happened, but it did. ' Ever since then, Judy has felt the need to steal kisses from girls.' That is inaccurate. I think my need for kisses is becaude in grade 1, an older girl in my class would force herself on me and kiss me on the cheeks. I was always so uncomfortable but I didn't want to be rude and tell her to stop so I just let her. Since then, I think that since my kisses were stolen from me at such a young age I feel the impulse to regain my stolen childhood by stealing others first kisses which will inevitably sastify me.' Yeah, so basically she's a big slut.I am not! Oh, and she kisses this grade 7 boy, even though she's in grade 11.' It's a joke though! And he kisses me back, and I skipped a grade so I'm only th age of a person in grade 10. So it's not AS bad. ' Category:Members of VROOM